The New Hermione
by Kara Potter1
Summary: Hermione is-giving up? She isn't going to be.......smart??? Can you believe this? Why in the world would she give up being a genius.....find out.....
1. The Truth

At the beginning of the sixth year at hogwarts, Hermione returned yet with a less bossier self. She was definitly taller, her hair was less bushier and-- for some reason, she was more charming. In Herbology, Hermione wouldn't pay attention. It was very wierd that Ron got a C in Herbology, and Hermione a C-! Harry couldn't believe his green eyes. "Hermione, are you you?" Harry asked as they left Herbology. Hermione stared at him in amazement. "Well what do you think?" She said stupidly. Hermione hated when people asked 'you' questions, but she had to be calm with her friends. "No, I mean what in Merlin has gotten into you?" Ron said proudly showing the paper with a C on it.  
  
"Look, I've been meaning to tell you two something," Hermione said huddling them in a corner. "I--I've decided to quit being the Genius Girl or Miss Perfect. I want to be normal, like you two. Just having fun in life," Hermione explained. Ron's mouth dropped and Harry took his glasses and rubbed them. "Harry, maybe this isn't Hermione at all!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh be quiet, Ron! It's really no big deal. I just want to be normal," Hermione protested. She was very annoyed with her so-called-friends.  
  
"But, we try to get good grades. Me and Ron," Harry reminded her. "Relax, Harry. I'm not going to purposly flunk in everything. I'll-I'll just not try so hard," Hermione stammered. "Okay, but are you sure?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron sternly. "I'm just so caught up in every subject--I can't calm down and ride a broom with you guys, or go on Hogwarts business or--even like someone." Hermione said and walked off. Harry eyed Ron. "Can you believe she's doing this?" Harry said. Ron shrugged and followed Harry.  
  
As the two of them were walking, Draco Malfoy purposly bumped into them. "Watch it, four-eyes!" He yelled. Harry frowned and said," Why don't you watch it, bad breath. For Merlin's Sake you can't even wash our mouth?" People around started to watch this. "Oh really, Potter? Say that again and you will have my fist in your four-eyes!" Draco threatened as he held out his fist. "No, Draco. I think you've got something better to do with the time!" Ron stepped up. "Is that so, Weasly?" Draco fixed himself on Ron. "Yep. Why don't you go wash your mouth?" Ron laughed.  
  
Draco threw his fist hard at Ron, when Professor Snape walked in. "What is going on here?" He said raising his eyebrow. Draco gave Harry a dirty look. "Nothing. Harry and Ron were making fun of Slytherin!" Draco lied. "WHAT??!" Ron yelled. Harry had to hold on to Ron so he wouldn't give Draco a bloody nose. Hermione suddenly came over. "Professor, Harry and Ron weren't doing anything. I've got proof. I watched them," She told Snape. "Granger. Hmm-would you like to perform a spell for us to see if he's lying?" Snape snarled. Hermione meekly stepped back.  
  
"No, Hermione. You gave up that nonsense. Don't do it!" Hermione screamed at herself inside her head. Her eyes wallowed up and her fists clenched. A breeze took on, but it felt like thousands of snowflakes. "I'm sorry. I--must go to my next class," Hermione called as she ran down the hall. "Pity. Note five points will be taken from Gryffindor," Snape replied in a cold tone. He turned and left as Draco burst into giggles. Ron kicked Draco in the shin and pushed him to the ground. "Weasly! I promise that I will get you back!" Sputtered helpless Draco as he stormed off.  
  
Ron could feel the burn of anger inside him and the tense of total danger. Harry felt this too. "Hermione couldn't even blimely save our butts!" Ron said in disbelief. "I mean-five points. Sure, we'll say that's little. I'll deny it when Slytherin wins the house cup." They walked along and wished Hermione didn't want to be like this. 11-15 years-old she won many honors for her intelligence, now she sixteen and wants to throw her glory away. After all the classes and dinner, the three of them, Harry Ron and Hermione sat in the common room. Harry was reading a book called Quidditch Sportmanship. Ron was writing a letter to his brother Charlie. But Hermione--had no book, wasn't writing, she was just gazing into the warm fire. She got the biggest, comfy reading chair, but she wasn't even reading.  
  
Ron looked up from his writing and put down his quill. "Hermione, we're sixteen, it's the beginning of the school year and you're going to give up being--GREAT?" Ron said. Hermione sighed but said nothing. She pulled up the sleeves of her robe. She just said nothing. "Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Leave me alone.... okay?" She said softly. Harry thought he saw a crystal clear tear run down her cheek, but he wasn't sure. He loved reading about quidditch, so he continued. Finally Hermione spoke. "I want to give this up--because-" She paused. Harry and Ron were very eager to know why she wanted to give up her smart side. "Because-I like someone," She breathed. Harry and Ron gasped. Ron giggled. "So, it's just love sick, eh? Well-get over it!" Ron laughed. Hermione frowned till Ron stopped. "He doesn't like me being such a smart mouth-or person, and since I like him so much-I quit," Hermione sighed. Ron dropped his quill and Harry was frozen. "But Hermione-how could someone boss you around to be like that? Who?" Harry and Ron demanded to know. Hermione had her eyes closed. "Is she sleeping??" Ron exclaimed. Harry burst into laughter as Hermione woke up. "I will never tell!" Hermione said fiercly as she ran up to the girls' dormitories. "She's acting wierd. We need to find out who's doin this?" Harry said. Ron nodded.  
  
[Thanks for Reading. Sorry it was short and boring, it'll get better in the next chapters. I'll give you a summary of the second one.  
  
Hermione is caught with the mystery boy. Harry and Ron could not believe this! She actually invited him to the upcoming ball! But Hermione doesn't know that Ron and Harry know-What else could happen?? You never know.  
  
Thanks!] 


	2. The Mystery Person

The Mystery Person  
  
[Note From Author: I know this may seem soon or not soon to get up the first chapter, but I will not be able to for a long time because Summer Vacation. Anyways, I love writing! So, this is kind of like a mytery. Try to find out who Hermione likes!]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready for potions. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay? I'm going to the library," Hermione told Harry and Ron. Harry glanced at Ron. "What?" Hermione asked. "Well, I thought you quit being smart, so why the library?" Honest Ron said. Hermione raised and eyebrow. "W-well, I-I need to return a book-for-no it's for-for homework," Hermione stammered.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. "Fine!" Ron sighed. Hermione suspiciously walked into the library. Harry stared at Ron. "Let's see what she's up to," Ron urged. "No way, Ron! That's spying!" Harry argued. "No it isn't. We need to find out who's doing this wierd stuff to Hermione right?" Ron began. Harry thought for a moment then slowly nodded. "So we--need some evidence!" Ron finished. Harry and Ron crept behind a book cart and looked from the sides. Hermione was all the way at the back. She was talking to someone, but that person was behind a bookshelf. Harry could make out the words, and Ron could almost barely. "No! I cannot be seen in public with you!" Hermione hissed at the person behind the bookshelf. A familiar voice said," Yes you can! Well, not now because it isn't the time."  
  
Hermione nodded. "But if Harry and Ron find out about-this they'll never forgive me." Hermione sighed. "Why are you friends with them anyway?" The person said. "Because they just are!" Hermione was quarreling with this person for quite a bit until," Let's just leave it for today, alright?" Hermione looked at the ground. "Fine, but don't be mean to them, okay?" Hermione said. It was silent for five seconds. "If they don't bug me! See you at potions, Hermione," The person said. Hermione must've hugged the person or something cause she went closer to the bookshelf then walked out of the library.  
  
"That was her little boyfriend!" Ron whispered furiously. Harry nodded coming out from the book cart. "She's gone. Let's see who was behind the bookshelf," Harry said. They ran to the exact spot they were, but they only saw annoying Draco looking at a book and Seamus. "I think it could've been Seamus," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded. After all the classes and dinner, the trio were once again in front of a warm fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. "It probably was Seamus. Because I mean Draco??? Hermione wouldn't even think about it!" Harry and Ron whispered behind Hermione's back. "What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked suspicously. "Umm-we just wanted to know who-who you like," Ron said quickly. It took Hermione two seconds to process this into her brain. "I won't tell! I already said it twice and I don't want to say it again!" Hermione was very annoyed. Her best friends couldn't keep their noses out of her business.  
  
"Well, can we play a guessing game till we guess it?" Harry suggested. "No," Hermione replied. "How about I get better grades and brag until you become smart again and tell us?" Ron smirked. Hermione gave Ron a look that said, "I'm not that stupid." "No," She said. No matter how hard they tried, Harry and Ron couldn't get it out of her. They had to find out themselves.  
  
The next morning, was a free day. No classes. Hermione was very glad, everyone was! As the trio walked down the hall, Draco bumped into them again, except on accident. He said nothing. "What do you want bad breath?" Harry asked. Draco frowned. He held up his fist. "Weasly, Potter I will get- " Draco stopped short. Hermione kept staring at him. Draco put his fist down and walked off. "What a chicken!" Ron laughed. Hermione had no patience to listen to Ron make fun of Draco, if Draco didn't make fun of them or hurt them in anyway.  
  
That was it. She raised her hand up high and gave Ron a good old smack in the cheek. "Oww, Hermione!" Ron shouted. It was pretty red, where Hermione smacked Ron. Ron rubbed his cheek. "Why'd you do that for?" Ron demanded. Hermione smiled, then giggled. She held her head up high and walked away.  
  
"That little-little-little-that little no-brain pig!" Ron shouted. Harry howled with laughter. "I can't believe that's the worst you can call her!" Harry exploded with giggles. Ron just rolled his eyes. "Come on! She's going somewhere! Let's follow!" Ron grabbed Harry's arm and led him behind a trash can. The whole school went outside except the trio--and the mystery boy. Hermione was standing by the Great Hall, relieved no one was here. She didn't know that Ron and Harry were watching her every move. Out of the corner came Draco....-WAIT A SECOND DRACO??????!!!!  
  
Ron gasped REALLY loud, but Harry covered his mouth. Hermione looked towards the trash can. She shrugged and looked at Draco. "So, isn't this the perfect day for a date?" Draco said. Harry's glasses fell off and made a big sound. "What was that?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked. "Plates or something. Anyway, where should we go today?" Draco smiled. Harry and Ron felt like they were dreaming--only in a really bad nightmare.  
  
"I don't think I can today. Harry and Ron must be waiting for me," Hermione said softly. "Four-Eyes and-and-Weasel? Look, I wasn't mean to them, but I'm your guy and you should pay attention to me too!" Draco complained. Draco sounded like a two year-old whining for candy. "Oh, I don't know, Dracy. I just don't know," Hermione said. DRACY??! "Okay, look Herm," Draco started. HERM???! "Next week is the ball. Make your choice if you're going with me or not. With everyone looking at us. See you there, Herm," Draco said as he left. "Bye, Dracy," Hermione said. Harry and Ron's heads were about to explode. Herm and Dracy sittin' in a tree. Well, you know the rest!  
  
  
  
[Another Note From Author: Yes, yes that is the 2nd chapter. There's more, don't worry. Maybe the 3rd one will come out tomorrow! Hope you like it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Also if you don't know how to pronounce 'Dracy', it's like Draky. Also, f0xyness39 made a good guess that the mystery boy was Draco! Thanks!] 


	3. Ball or No Ball

Ball or no Ball?  
  
[Note From Author: Okay, I know, I know, Dracy is stupid, but since Hermione and Draco are together-you know people call each other stuff like that. And yeah, I let Ron and Harry find out about Draco to quick. Sorry! Anyway here's the story!]  
  
Harry and Ron didn't know what to say. DRACY AND HERM? Ron and Harry were discussing stuff about Hermione and Draco. "We shouldn't be her friend, Harry. Just think for a second. One day we'll be going to a wedding starring, 'Herm and Draco'." Ron hissed. "But-she told Draco not to mess with us--maybe it'll be paradise," Harry thought. "Paradise?" Ron choked. "Yeah. You just think. Draco not bothering us, not losing our house points or anything!" Harry announced. Ron liked the idea, but he didn't like Hermione being with him. "But what if Hermione goes bad like him? She already quit being smart-what next? She's going to quit being civilized?" Ron exploded. Suddenly Hermione entered the common room with a bag. "I suggest you two go to Diagon Alley some day. The ball is in five days," Hermione said as she pulled out a blue dress. It had a neat, v-shaped collar with little ruffles on the bottom. It had one diamond on the side and sparkles all over. It was perfect for Hermione.  
  
"How'd you get the Galleons to buy that?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at Ron. "I've been saving," She replied. "Are there any good--stuff Harry and I could wear?" Ron wanted to know. "There are some cute tuxedos down at Moon Wolf's Dressing. You should go some time," Hermione lifted her bag and went up to the girls' dormitories. "Who did you go with?" Harry blurted out. Hermione was already inside the girls' dormitories, but the door was open so she could hear Harry. She came out briskly. "None of your business. I did help Ginny with a dress, but that's all I'm going to tell you," Hermione declared. "Oh, so you were with your little boyfriend?" Ron hated fighting with Hermione, but this time she went crazy. "Maybe, maybe not," Hermione stomped into the girls' dormitories and slammed the door.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced," Professor Snape has come down with a rare case of poison oak. If you are in his class, you will not be going. Instead, please look for an outfit to wear for the ball or ask someone out. The rest of you will take a break after lunch. That is all." Harry and Ron beamed. "Yes!" They shouted. "Well, first we'll go get our outfits, then get a date," Ron planned. Harry nodded as his eyes came upon Hermione. She was looking over at the Slytherin table and Draco was watching her. He smirked and winked. Hermione just smiled and got back to her breakfast.  
  
Ron noticed this and frowned. When Hermione saw Ron and Harry stare at her, she got up from the table and ran somewhere. Draco saw her run and followed her. Ron pretended to take his last bite of scrambled eggs, as Harry got up. They quietly creeped behind Draco. It was outside the Great Hall once again. This time there was a small tray and only one person could fit. "You go back," Ron said scooting in. "No, you go!" Harry pushed Ron. "I got here first," Ron admitted. Harry groaned silently and crept back to the Great Hall. "Listen, you going or not?" Draco was holding Hermione's hand. She snatched it back. "I'm still not sure!" Hermione replied. "Why? Just because four-eyes and Weasel are going to find out sooner or later?" Draco asked. Hermione gave Draco a look. "Yes, they're getting suspicous. But don't worry, I'll go," Hermione said braiding her hair. "With me? To the ball? In front of everyone, not hidden?" Draco got close to Ron's hiding tray. Hermione took a deep breath and said," Y-no-I mean yes. I didn't say yes yet!" Draco smiled. "It's a date," He said as he walked inot the Great Hall. Hermione was silent as she put her head against her hand. "Now what?" She told herself. "The next thing I know, he'll be asking my hand in marriage," Hermione sounded quivery, but Ron knew it was for the best.  
  
She got herself into this, now she's got to get herself out. Ron silently crept back to the Great Hall when Hermione caught his feet. "Who's there?" She asked in an angry tone as she ran towards Ron. Ron jumped to his feet and ran to the Gryffindor table. He put his head down as Harry noticed him. "How'd it go?" Harry asked. Ron panted as he took a sip of water. "Hermione knows," Ron said. "What?" Harry fixed his eyes on Draco. "She knows we've been spying on her," Ron blurted. That second Ron said it, Hermione was standing right at them. "Don't--talk to me!" Hermione burst into tears as she ran out again. Ron put his head low. He turned red. The whole Gryffindor table was staring at him in amazement.  
  
In the common room, Hermione was filled in tears as she burned owl letters. "Who are those from?" Ron whispered to Harry. Hermione spun around. She heard Ron. "For your information," Hermione yelled tears streaming down her cheeks,"These are your letters." She threw the last one in the fire. There was a letter in her pocket. Harry could see the words.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
To: Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
[If you thought it still was too quick, sorry. I hope it wasn't short and boring, but I'm trying to go through it all the way. Thanks and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!] 


	4. The Beginning of the Ball

Hermione Plus Draco  
  
[Note From Author: Sorry, I didn't get to finish my story. I went on vacation away from my documents and everything!! I am SO sorry! Well I finally got the next chapter, and there's plenty more where that came from! This one has a little bit of a nasty shock. Enjoy!]  
  
That day, Hermione wouldn't even look at Ron and Harry. She'd walk pass not even giving them a single glance. Draco probably did convince Hermione to flunk in everything: Herbology: D Potions: D History Of Magic: D In every lesson she got below C. Harry and Ron didn't know what to think of her. "She's gone wacko," Ron sighed. Harry just couldn't believe their friendship ended because of that stupid Draco. "Come on," Harry replied, "Let's go get our outfits." As they walked to Diagon Alley, they heard Draco's voice. "I'm glad you've decided I'm better than four-eyes and Weasel," Draco said. "I haven't decided that yet! I-might want to make up with them," Came Hermione's voice. "NO! Just-don't!" Draco stammered. Draco and Hermione were in a candy store behind the chocolate frog stand. Harry ignored this but heard the last bit. "I am going to the ball with you," Hermione announced.  
  
Ron and Harry quickly got some plain tuxedos and left Diagon Alley. As they entered Hogwarts, several of girls ran up to them. Cho Chang was one of them. "Would-would you like to come to the ball with me?" Cho asked Harry. Harry turned bright pink. Cho, the girl of his life finally asked him out. "Sure!" Harry replied. Some girls sadly left, since Cho was the first to ask Harry out. "Ron, want to go with me?" Susan Bones asked. Ron nudged Harry. "Why not?" Ron chuckled. Susan looked pleased with herself as Cho and her left giggling. "That was easy," Ron admitted. Harry smiled.  
  
But, for some reason, Hermione always crept into Harry and Ron's thoughts. When they returned to the common room, Hermione was standing by the portrait. "Harry, Ron, I-I have something to say," She pulled them over to a corner. "I'm really sorry I got mad, about-you know. Draco, well he's sweet, charming and-I think I'm in love," Hermione explained. Ron coughed. "Hermione, how can you be in love with someone that pushes you around to- give up your dreams?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. "Can we be friends again? You two would find out sooner or later," Hermione said.  
  
So that was that. But still, Ron and Harry did not feel better. When Hermione went upstairs to sleep, Harry found Draco's letter. "Open it!" Ron commanded. Harry shook his head. "It's not our business," Harry told Ron. This didn't stop him though. Ron snatched the letter and tore it open. This is what it said: Dear Herm, I love you. From, Dracy  
  
"How pathetic," Ron growled. "It's the stupidest kind of love I've ever seen!" Harry put the letter back. After several of days, came the day of the ball. [Sorry, this is going quick. I'm kind of in a hurry!]  
  
Harry and Ron put on their tuxedos and found they looked like the most handsome boys in all of Hogwarts. Hermione had her dress on, and she looked like a princess. Ron and Harry just stared as she walked down those steps in that beautiful dress, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Let's go," Ron said walking towards the portrait. "I'll-I'll meet you there," Hermione said. Ron shrugged as he climbed the portrait hole and Harry followed. They were very nervous. "Don't I look kind of stupid for Cho?" Harry asked. "No. Do I look like a carpenter?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. They walked to the Great Hall. There were tables in a circle. The middle must've been the dancing area.  
  
Cho and Susan were already there. "Wow, you look great!" Cho breathed. She was out of breath. Harry looked too incredible. "Nice outfit," Susan giggled. "So, shall we have some punch?" Ron said as he grabbed Susan's arm and led her to the punch bowl. Cho was wearing a red dress with a ruffled collar and jewels all over. "So,-are you hungry?" Harry was sweating. "No," Cho said. Harry nodded. Not everyone was at the Great Hall yet, so they had to wait. A few more Gryffindors came followed by Slytherins. Draco-wasn't with the pack. Pansy looked very annoyed as Crabbe led her to a table.  
  
"Looks like Pansy isn't going with Draco this year," Cho giggled. Harry nodded. He didn't know what else to do. Everyone was here-except Draco and Hermione. "Where's Hermione?" Cho finally asked. Harry shrugged. "Do you know who she's going with?" Cho was curious. "Nope," Harry replied. SLAM! The doors opened of the Great Hall. It fell silent. Draco and Hermione walked in together-holding hands. People gasped or laughed. Hermione had a sad look on her face and she was red. Cho nearly spit out the punch she was drinking. "What is Hermione thinking?" Cho whispered.  
  
Some music started. Draco pulled Hermione on to the dance floor. They were the first ones. Everyone stared in amazement and whispered to each other. "DRACO!!" Pansy cried watching him dance with Hermione. Some people started dancing then a whole crowd. Harry noticed Draco and Hermione get out of the dance floor and sat down. "Let's go dance!" Cho urged pulling Harry. They danced to a soft song. It was comforting. Harry held Cho and felt like he was in heaven. Something made Harry freeze and nearly let go of Cho. There in the back, Draco was holding Hermione in his arms-They Kissed.  
  
[Stupid, I know. It's like skimming through a book. Sorry this one was dumb, but the next chapter is MUCH better, oh I can see it now! Thanks to All the reviewers and if you are reading this, REVIEW! Thank you!] 


End file.
